


不动山

by marokintana



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marokintana/pseuds/marokintana
Summary: ／风动幡动海枯／须 不动如山／／妄想成全我你／盼 天地倾翻／
Relationships: 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 3





	不动山

女生在你耳边呵气，声音又轻又跳，像咕嘟咕嘟的甜黏汽水。她说:  
"你知道不，隔壁住着的也是一对儿。"

你没问为什么，你不很在意。你不问为什么，她也会往下讲。

屋是新搬的屋，前一户的租金涨价，逼你卷铺盖走了人。依然是巍巍歪歪的老居民楼，楼层高一些，楼道逼仄无光，走到一半要喘上一喘，好在租金便宜。

你在走神，她涂黑的指甲滑过你胸口，心思勉强才飘回来，听见那断续的呈堂证据。后脖子的痕迹，交缠一瞬又放开的手，藏藏掖掖的购物袋，楼道里撞见先红了脸。你扯扯她的长辫，笑她冒充侦探。她作势打了你一下，抽出一根烟叼在嘴里，起身去开窗。木质窗棂吱呀呀叫唤，放进来断续马达声和远处霓虹灯光，又通通朦胧在她呼出的雾气里。雾里雾都剪影，前景里她说，我喜欢这里。

说的这间屋，或这座城? 无关紧要，一样百样。昏暗温柔的城市，昏暗温柔的居民楼，容纳不容普世的人。你笑了，圆珠笔在稿纸上剌开一道无意义的长痕，你说，挺好。

挺好的，真的。就是同性，也能成登对一对。

感慨没份量，也不免会在遇到时多扫上两眼，下班钟点常常遇见的那个留利落寸头，锻炼过的肩膀绷在帽衫里，有双笑眼。另一个就遇见得少，要他通宵写歌出门抽根烟，撞见人几步并一步往上爬台阶，楼道小窗里鸭壳青的天光映亮皮衣夹克同一脸浓妆，白的太白黑的洇开，点点头匆匆而过，不笑，锐利的眼尾，疲惫的眼睛。

再来就更少，休假里清晨时，两双人碰在楼梯中央，梯阶太窄难并排，尴尴尬尬先让后让，最后一齐笑出来。皮夹克洗净了妆是个清清爽爽的男娃，笑起来眼睛眯成缝，寸头提着的塑料袋冒出截芹菜，两人身上都沾着早晨的雾气。

柴米油盐，寻常一对。对过偶尔暧昧声响引得女友吃吃发笑，同甘的心昧掺八卦的快感，一墙之隔的陌生人，亲切没亲近，也挺好。

自然也有不那么好的时候，谁也不免。

你迈进楼道，火机才擦燃，旁边的门嘭地关上隔绝骂声，推出门外的人影踉跄站稳。接触不良的感应灯闪了三下，你的窘迫和他的窘迫同时大白天下，他往后藏了藏红肿的手，你发愣，左手伸回裤兜，冲他递出支烟。

“啷个称呼？”

“……姚琛。”

姚琛。火机爆开一星光亮，时间刚够陌生的名字在舌尖滚过一周。我叫张颜齐，你说。出去走走要不嘛？

狗改不了那什么，你改不了管闲事，你想起女友数落你。你们错一肩地下楼，他过腕的袖口下隐隐绰绰的紫，你吸一口烟，想措辞。一想想了一路，凌晨的老街区雏鸡试啼般微弱嘤鸣。你提议去吃早点，抢在动筷子前动嘴。塑胶封桌上两碗热面水汽蒸腾，红往脸上攀，好怪在辣意与锅气上，而非困窘。你也困窘，话说到完对方摸了摸鼻子，小声说不是的，没关系，磕到了桌角而已。我也......还了手的。

大概真的没关系，同性吵起架来不留手，估计看着是要惨烈些。至于究竟吵些什么，他人事，插手本不该。胃和心都稍安妥，你们回程。十三层楼梯，到门口他踟躇，说借个地方呆一下，行不行哈。

你拉开门，说行啊。

他安静得不行，呆着就只是呆着，等你叼着笔念念有词快要入定，才等到他开口，指着桌上一旁你用来做beat的宝贝迷笛，带点惊喜，问，你也玩这个嗦。

一点点误会，他是电音DJ，你是rapper，专业不太对口，但聊得起来。你给他听了你的半成品，他约定下次带来他的demo，也许聊得太好，手机响起的时候你们都愣了下，像大梦初醒。他拿起看来电显示，表情一瞬安堵走开去接，回来时讲，谢谢你啊，我回家切咯。

他一墙之隔的家。

墙那边依然争吵不断，他在你家窗台上拨弄吉他，开玩笑说自己是在政治避难。‘领导’好凶的噻，他眉眼弯弯抱怨，莫得办法。你善解人意点头，问他要不要出门散步。写歌是玄学，你们找寻灵感的方式都相似，一道踏过凌晨或午夜的江浦，脚下是霓虹星河，浩浩水声同路。他过来圈你的肩，说想录下潮声作样，又说要即兴做歌，歌声风中传出老远，粗糙不成调，合着潮声录进你手机。

对过的'领导'你只打过一回交道，是他来敲你家门。和一张娃娃脸北辙，人沉稳，话说得也礼貌。你侧身让他进，指指狭小客厅里趴在桌上睡着的人。电脑还搁在脸前，你替他按保存合上。回头看见人刚被小心扶起，已是自觉倚靠过去圈他脖子，然后扶人的冲你点头道谢，道再会。

人真的不错，怎么看也不是爆脾气的类型。换个人会疑惑这样两个人怎么吵得起来，你不会。你多少猜得到。

‘领导’的担心在不久后在你面前证实，机缘很巧，想起来令人后怕。你是被朋友拉来的，出现在这家酒吧纯属偶然。远远的台上他一眼望见你像望见浮木，拨开人群向你而来。张颜齐，张颜齐，帮帮我。你把人带出去，街头的穿堂风打在脸上针砭似的痛，人还是迷瞪，你不得不扶着他的肩使劲晃了晃，“姚琛，你刚刚吃了啥子？”

酒.....气泡酒.....大概被人加了东西.....'邮票'之类....没事，不要紧。话说不要紧，人却往前晃，被你一把接住，说撑一下啊，我带你回家。

不.....不能回家。他要生气的。

是，必然不能。你后知后觉反应过来安抚他，好，不回，那去我家嘛。

来不及心疼车费，攥着你毛衣袖子的人下了车就不肯往前走，显是药力上来，一个劲儿说胡话。你凑近听，他说潮水要来了，海要来了。

毕竟是学生会出来的做思想工作经验丰富，你一面哄着人往前走，一面顺着他话说，啥子潮，啥子海嘛？

你啷个不知道喃? 他问你，仿佛是天大的不合理，你不知道？长江一路通向海的。

.....那又爪子？

重庆每四年要遭一次洪水的噻。

.....现在是冬天哇，哪里有啥子洪水。

我看到了。他说。我看到了的嘛。我不能过去的，他畏缩地往后躲，手还扯着你的袖子。过去咯我就回不来了。

我会变成鱼，再也回不了家了。

他的电脑上粘着鲨鱼贴纸；他给你听的小样，开头常是水声。住楼黑漆漆的口已在眼前，你随口说，我当你喜欢鱼的哈？他先点头，突然又摇头，不，不得行。

喜欢也.....不行。水要过来了。

没事。你安慰他。我们往上走。水总淹不到上边。他乖顺地点点头，挨着你一阶阶往上。楼道漆黑，十七层长得像无尽头，你一瞬恍惚，像回到七八岁那些霓虹灯作伴的无尽夜晚。进屋先开窗又被霓虹星河晃到了眼，倚靠在你身上的人传来真实的重量，可你记得，那些夜晚里你要等的东西从来等不到。

“张颜齐。”

他突然拍拍你，声音透着焦急，把窗关上，快点儿，水漫进来了。没事，你劝，窗掩上半扇，在药力幻觉里的人还是不住摇头。

两支胳膊圈上来，你来不及动作，就被吻住。

“不要怕，呼吸。”他哄小孩一样讲，往你嘴里呼气。“我救你，没事的。”

你推开他，抹了把脸，突然呵呵笑起来，笑声里毫无笑意。你问，姚琛，那你是怎么呼吸的嗦。

没关系哈，他说，我是鱼。他把手举到你眼前，要给你看他手上的蹼。你按着肩让他坐到沙发上，随口问，那你是要游走是嘛。

“不哇。”他回答。“我已经在海里了噻，我到家了。”

“.....你的家，在隔壁。”

隔壁......隔壁。他小声念叨，眼珠反光，看不清是清明还是惘然，但声音是飘着的。他说，可那是我人类时的家，我.....不再是人类了。

是，他是鱼。你在他边上坐下，他往你肩上靠，披着的还是你的羽绒服，又冷又滑，像鱼皮。你拿手机查过，致幻剂大约还有两三小时药力，药着的顾人的谁也睡不了，你拿过本子来写词，由着他在一边说话。

他说张颜齐，张颜齐，你晓得嘛，就，有那么一只鲸鱼哈。

嗯，鲸鱼。你搭腔。

鲸鱼的声音可以传很远咯，几百公里，隔很远也可以，就聊天嘛。但是那只鲸鱼......他的频率不一样。和谁都不一样。莫得人陪他聊天，只有他一个人。好可怜哟。

我们去陪他吧，张颜齐。我和你。

......我不会游泳。

莫怕，我带你游哈。鲨鱼来了也不用怕，你喜欢哪种鲨鱼，张颜齐？我最喜欢双髻鲨，从小喜欢，每次去海底世界都要去看。那时候觉得门票贵得很，要省一礼拜餐费，可是宋驰说，他说.....

他的话和你的笔同时顿住。“他说什么？”

.....不记得了。他皱着眉喃喃。......已经，不记得了。

可是我想让你看看。魟鱼，蝴蝶鱼，白鲸，水母，鲸鲨。越远的地方越美，珊瑚在变白，你晓得吗？不去就要来不及。

他嘟嘟囔囔着，两个钟过后终于睡着，你叹口气把他放平，抱来被褥。整理完才想起搁着的歌词本子，上面你写，‘夜晚睡不着的人像鲨鱼一样多’，你捡起笔想划掉，可你想写得真好，你并不舍得。

也许是因为让出了唯一一床厚被，那个夜晚你确实没睡着。睡不着的你站在阳台吹风，远处的霓虹灯光又把你拉回七八岁的夜晚，那时你想着星的河流里一定有一盏是你老汉的尾灯，他在路上了，所以你等啊等，等啊等，等到抱着被子在窗边睡着。

那些夜晚里，你等的人从未等得到。

他在上午被一通电话吵醒，离开你家的时候神色慌乱不肯对上你的眼。

你们没有不相往来，那太欲盖弥彰，他甚至隔天就过来跟你道谢，你问他酒吧那边打算怎么处理，他苦笑了下，只说被老板骂了。这个圈子里.....不能让人觉得你玩不起。他垂下眼睛。我不敢跟宋驰讲，他要生气的，但......你明白的噻。

你明白么？毕竟数月前你刚发过声明，说你不会再参加地下比赛。这个圈子里自然也有你看不惯的地方，独善其身更多像被迫而不是选择。人要吃饭的，你底气也并不足。但在这一切之上.....你还是想写歌，怎样都想。

所以，是的，你确实明白。

你抬手去拍他的肩，感受到它在你手中安堵地下塌，无言理解大约总像冬日的暖浴缸，没人舍得抽离。那之后你们照旧隔三岔五一同聊天写歌，彼此默许了太多东西。

但他会有意无意地提，话头多么好找，他为他写过的歌并不算少，藏在老旧笔记本的硬盘里。一对竹马同过甘共过苦，彼此扶持着走过青春荒芜，故事平滑无瑕疵，不该有旁枝。

你明白的，你都明白。他与其说是在提醒你，不如说在提醒自己。

你总是明白得太早太多，糟糕天性。争吵出走的女友一个月后再度出现在你家门口，她哭着质问你，她何曾要过你给不起的东西。

但是你早就什么都给不起了。一段步速不同的感情总会在某个节点走上岔路，你最开始就预感。她说你不懂，我需要你。你给她一张一张递纸巾，跟她说没有谁真的会非谁不可，而逃避并不是办法。

话说得多冠冕，你自己逃避得就有多开心。前女友在你家借住，狭小空间里容不下三个人，你把他约在天台，霓虹灯光和高楼环绕你们。开春天气仍是发寒，紧贴着缩在一团为取暖不为拥抱，他靠着你的肩，陪你改新写的beat。哪里也没真正越界，场景逼狭却像偷情，心境也像，像黑夜没尽头，也知道不长久。

终有一刻要结束，不要结束，何时结束。概率多么随机，命运决定生死。

你在几月后的一天被敲门声吵醒。以为是敲门声，醒了才觉知整个地面都在震动。敲门声愈急，你开门，对上张焦急面庞，是他来喊你的门，'领导'错他半步在身后。三厢无语，你们簇拥着往楼下跑，身前身后经过人，脚步错杂，有不成调的叫喊声，小娃在哭。

老居民楼狭窄逼仄，每一步摇晃，像踩在心脏上，梯阶长得像没有尽头。终于瞥见一丝光亮，是到了门口，冲出门的人都不自觉呼一口气，像大梦初醒。住宅区仍是危险，有人喊着往附近广场跑，一呼百应，无序着紧，蚁群一样移动。

无序的蚁群挤簇在一处，社交网络上信息横飞，每回余震又换一回心惊，两个多小时后才出消息，安置物资有所安排，让原地等待。等居委会和志愿者的车开拨而来，天色已近晚，领帐篷和方便食品的队伍排了长长，人群陷入安妥的疲惫，就有人互相拿手肘顶动，贵重物品和衣物一样没拿，要不，回切看一眼嘛?余震这么多回了，该停了嗦？ 一小撮人于是从人群里分拨出来，往回跑。你挂记你那些装备存货，抬眼看他，他垂着眼走神，你喊了才抬头看你。  
一起去哇？

......好。

留在队伍里的第三人开口劝了两句，也知道劝不动。男生神情无奈，你那些宝贝啊，他讲，话断在这里不再说，抬手拍了拍男友的肩，动作克制温柔。

动作快点。他说。

楼梯往上爬，还是十七层。第三层的时候你猛地拉住他，一前一后各自骇了一大跳——

一条小半寸的裂缝隐在昏暗里，正中劈开楼梯。你们一道沉默，他突然反手拉住你的衣袖，说走。

往上走，不往回。未退的肾上腺素还在血管里冲撞，他拉你绕开裂缝，步伐迈得快而谨慎，突然问你，毁得这样，这得修了哇，大约不得住了哇。

是吧。是啊。你随口地答。本来是老楼了，经不起折腾噻。大大小小的裂缝爬在墙角和楼道，像乌鸦，下一秒要呼啦啦鹊起，偏偏蛰伏不动。不详的使者蛰伏不动，冷着眼看你们。你们这对，平白无故，亡命之徒。

你总是知道得太多太早，命运总有预兆。

十七层到顶，你拿钥匙开门，他跟着进来，突然扯住你后领把你推到门上，嗑拉一声锁匙上锁。他吻你，这回不是救你的吻法，像要把你口中仅存的空气抢干净，像要杀了你。你试图自救，舌头卷过他齿列刮擦上颚，仿佛涸辙里相争的两条鱼。

但他的皮肤柔软干燥，也没有鳞片，你确认过，拿指尖和嘴唇。不入夏的重庆难以搞得汗流满身，皮肤相贴只是一点温热，接吻再多也徒增干渴。你中途离开，去浴室拿沐浴液充当润滑。人工香精的味道久久不散，营造的氛围甜柔虚假日常。他撑着你的胸口开始上下动作，接壤地皮肉拉扯触感鲜明，爽到可怖。真的可怖，幅度太过，你疑心他要痛，又疑心他就想要痛，指甲扒拉过你肩颈，传递些许共感。你扶住他的腰翻身阻断他，去亲他眉眼，他乖顺地把腿围上来，却拿后跟敲你的背催促。旋个啥子嘛。张颜齐，你得不得行。

总归你经激，一点点往里顶， 他腰线敏感，一碰就颤。后来整个人都颤起来，眼皮都颤，一下一下眨眼，仰头来咬你脖子。快点，快点，话里话外都焦躁，你笑，急个啥子，怕再震起来嗦? 

其实你蛮愿意立下震起来，让这经不起折腾的老楼倒在你俩身上，好和他埋在一块儿。你何尝不是个亡命之徒，欠起的债今日交付。

要结束了，何必着紧。你流连在每一块够得到的皮肤，倒也不是刻意拖延，被判了死刑为何心里还有温情可言。

是结束了。被杀死于一场地震，被杀死于一次高潮，欲仙欲死的重音要咬在死字上，总之，结束了。表征无关紧要，就像地动山摇也不真是天人感应国祚不稳，预兆只是人心映照。

他在到达那刻紧抱住你，指甲掐进肉里。越放纵越疏离，决定早被做出，他说过的，他说。

这屋已不得住。

汗液发冷，指印消了，地也没再震起来。

所以你们别离。

你在一个礼拜后搬了新屋。新街道，新邻居。

重庆每四年遭一度洪水，规律得很，可是2018里洪水没有来。但你在某一晚梦见那日不曾地动，洪水如约来访，一层层往上淹，你圈着腿坐在楼顶避难。而爱人长出蹼和尾，浮出水面冲你伸出手，他说我救你哇，张颜齐。

我们现在就离开。我和你。再不走就来不及。

你牵住他的手，翻过栏杆往下跳。

END


End file.
